The Storm and The Protector
by Fangirlatyourservice
Summary: My name is Katie Holmes and I'm your average 21 year old living in New York. I moved here when I was 8 with my single mom. I was living with my mom while I looked for a actual job. I was your average 21 year old, that is until one morning when I decided to leave the apartment out into a powerful storm. All original characters and locations belong to Tolkien!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my newest fic, The Storm! I am continuing Life In The Shire but I am having trouble with the next chapter. I will update these two fics as soon as I possibly can but I can make no promises. I spaced it out a bit so it would be easier to read so if it looks a bit messed up, I apologize. Ignore the first chapter awkwardness. **

**Please drop a review into the box at the bottom before you leave!**

My name is Katie Holmes and I'm your average 21 year old living in New York. I moved here when I was 8 with my single mom. I was part of the

Winter Guard during Middle School and ROTC in High School, normal right? I was living with my mom while I worked and looked for a job. I'm a broken

Christian who lost all faith in God years ago. The preachers still come knocking on my door, telling me God is doing the same. I'm straight and single,

which doesn't help because all of the people I like are not straight. Well, at least the LGBTQ Community is getting somewhere in life unlike me. Well, It

all started one morning when I decided to leave the apartment… out into a storm.

I hopped out of bed that morning and walked over to the dark brown dresser. I grabbed a plain white tank top, a black button up vest, black skinny

jeans and dressed. I pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail and shoved on my dark grey boots. I grabbed my dark brown satchel and placed it on

the bed, opening it. I placed The Hobbit, two spiral notebooks, along with a few pens and my fully charged phone. I placed the handle over my neck,

letting the satchel itself rest at my side. I walked over to the window and opened the shades, looking outside.

The sun hid behind the dark rain clouds forming and the wind rustled the trees every few minutes. I left the room, grabbing the keys to the apartment

as I left. I ran down the stairwell, keys jingling as I shoved them into my satchel.

"Good morning, Mr. Hartmann!" I greeted as I landed on the lobby floor. He looked up from the newspaper and smiled, wrinkles forming around his

small lips and squinty eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Holmes!" He laughed as I burst out of the lobby. I began walking down the street, passing people with purses and briefcases. I

stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the crosswalk light to go green. It did and I rushed across the street when all of the sudden, a stroke of

lightning hit and before I could do anything, my world had turned dark as I fell to the ground. I felt my body being lifted up high, was I dead? I

thought for a moment what could be the cause of this feeling when all of the sudden, I felt myself fall back onto the ground with a loud 'thump'.

I lay on the ground, sprawled out like a dead animal. I heard footsteps and whispers and I forced my eyes open.

"Miss, are you alright?" The tall man with dark brown hair asked, leaning over me. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them once more.

The tall man remained standing over me and I knew then, this had to be a dream. I felt a dizziness stir in my head shortly before I passed back out.

_"Who is she?"_

_"A girl from the Race of Men."_

_"She doesn't belong here, does she?"_

_"No, something or someone has brought her into our world and we just have to figure out what her purpose is here."_

I woke hours after the man discovered me and I rubbed my head, groaning. I heard a door click open and looked up to see a tall woman with dark,

long hair and pointed ears enter the room. A few articles of clothing were folded over her long arm.

_Where am I? Where's my family?_

"Good afternoon, miss. I hope you slept well." She stood at the end of the bed, looking at me.

"I did, thank you." I answered, pushing myself up to a sitting up position on the bed.

"I am Míreth, your handmaiden, pleased to meet you." She nodded.

"I am Katie, pleased to meet you as well." I nodded in return.

"I've brought you some clothes but do mind, these are for young adults." She warned me of the clothing size.

"It is alright." I told her as I pushed myself out of bed. She placed the clothes down at the end of the bed before turning to leave.

"Míreth, could you tell me where I am?" I asked, leaning on the bed. She turned back to face me and smiled.

"Miss Katie, you are in Rivendell, the Last Homely House East of the Sea in Middle Earth."

_Middle Earth. A lightning bolt couldn't just take me to heaven, no. It had to take me to a whole other universe._

I ran over to my satchel and ripped it open to see my favorite book, The Hobbit, intact. I groaned as I looked down at the clothes. I pulled off my shirt and vest, dressing into a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a dark blue surcoat to match.

"Miss Katie, may I come in?" Míreth knocked softly on the door. I called for her to enter and watched as she entered with a hairpiece.

"Sit down at the mirror table." She ordered and I complied. I sat down and watched as she took my ponytail out, placing the black hair tie on the

table. She ran her hands through my hair before gently brushing it, humming. She styled my hair with two pieces at the front flowing past my

shoulders, the rest flowing in the back. She placed the silver hairpiece in and took a step back.

"You have time to go on a nice walk before dinner." Míreth informed me. I smiled and stood, smoothing out my dress.

"I'd love to go on a walk." I smiled. I could filter my thoughts and figure out why the hell I was in Middle Earth.

"Miss Katie, as your handmaiden for the time being, I need to accompany you."

"That's alright, Míreth." I giggled, linking arms with her and walking out to the courtyard. We followed Lindir who was also heading to the courtyard.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Lindir continued on toward a tall man clad in grey, standing in front of a group of people holding their

weapons.

"Míreth, who are those people?" I ask, leaning close to her.

"Dwarves." She whispered, watching the scene unfold. A horn blew and everyone's head shot up, searching for the source. Horses began galloping in

the courtyard, circling the dwarves.

"Ifridî bekâr! (Ready weapons!) Hold ranks!" One dwarf yelled, backing up with his weapon raised. The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle

with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. One elf separates himself from the others as

the horses stop circling the dwarves.

"Gandalf." Gandalf bows gracefully.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? (My friend! Where have you been?)" The man clad in grey asked in another language.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a

number near the Hidden Pass)." Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to

everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." One dwarf steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Ignoring this insult, Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish (Sindarin). The dwarves don't understand

what he is saying.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)" Elrond smiled as

Lindir turned and left.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" One dwarf growled. The dwarves grow bellicose and grip their weapons uneasily. Gandalf speaks

exasperatedly.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." The man clad in grey rolled his eyes. The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." The dwarf answered, lowering his weapon.

Míreth and I walked to the Dining Hall before the dwarves got there. I sat down and began preparing my plate. Míreth stood behind me, her hands

folded in front of her, her head down.

"Míreth, sit down and eat." I told her, patting on a chair on the left side of the table beside me.

"Miss Katie, it would be wrong for a handmaiden such as myself to eat with a lady I serve." She answered, her head still hung low. The dwarves filed

inside, sitting down at the table with me. A few dwarves passed with the elves.

"Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food."

"Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?"

An Elf maiden plays a harp in the background. Elrond and Gandalf walk through the halls of this ancient city.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"Well, you never are." They both laugh, and they arrive at the courtyard where the dwarves are eating. An elf maiden plays a flute; One dwarf, not

liking the sound, stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet, and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music. I finish my meal and stand as Míreth

takes my plate to the kitchens to be cleaned.

"Who are you?" One dwarf asked, causing me to look up.

"I'm Katie Holmes, but please call me Katie." I smiled. I turn to see Lord Elrond, Gandalf and a dwarf pass.

"Lord Elrond would like to see you as soon as possible." Míreth reappeared from the kitchens. I nodded and followed Lord Elrond. As we followed,

Míreth told me who was who.

Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and I all stand in a hall in this ancient city. I watched the scene unfold, forcing my mouth shut.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin growled.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin countered.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who

can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him. He begins to hand the map to

Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him.

"Thorin, no!" Balin cries, reaching out to his friend. Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Thorin is about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Elrond walks a

little bit away, looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, Elrond realizes something.

"Cirth Ithil."

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were

written."

"Can you read them?" Elrond leads us all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds.

We walk toward a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

As we look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which

has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" The hobbit squeaks.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time."

"Time? For what?"

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

"What of it?"

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Thorin takes back the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?"

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." As Elrond walks away, Gandalf turns slowly, thinking deeply.

"Miss Holmes, come with me." I looked up to see Gandalf gesturing for me to follow. I did so, bumping into Thorin.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to." I whispered, raising my hands up slightly in defense. I truly didn't mean to, I was so fixed on seeing what Gandalf

wanted I had forgotten there were others still remaining in the room. Thorin glared, the map crumpling up in his hands. I whispered another sorry

before leaving the room. Gandalf, Míreth and I meet Lord Elrond in a pavillion.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin

Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." Gandalf told Elrond.

"It is not me you must answer to." Gandalf looks and sees a tall, beautiful, female Elf standing framed against the moonlight. She slowly turns around.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf whispers, smiling.

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time." The female elf speaks softly.

"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lorien (Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien.)" Galadriel smiles.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." A voice sounds out of the darkness.

"He didn't. I did." Gandalf turns and sees Saruman the White; he bows to him.

"Saruman."

"You've been busy of late, my friend."

* * *

Saruman, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel talk about dangers rising before breaking apart to tend to pressing matters. Saruman and Lord

Elrond leave to tend to important matters as Gandalf and Galadriel speak to each other.

"You will follow them?" Galadriel asked, watching the dwarves leave.

"Yes." Gandalf answered.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be

answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You

must be careful." Galadriel warned him.

"Yes." Gandalf turns and leaves, leaving Lady Galadriel, Míreth and I alone.

"Miss Katie, I see you have arrived on time and in one piece." Lady Galadriel smiled, stepping down the stone steps toward the table. I sat up

straight as she approached me.

"Lady Galadriel, can you explain why I am in Middle Earth?" I asked.

"Miss Katie, Gandalf summoned you here through powerful magic because he believes you will bring something to the dwarven company's quest. The

storm that brought you here was not a normal storm." She answered, circling the table.

"How will I survive? I cannot fight." I told her.

"You will learn in time how to defend yourself in the wild." She assured me.

"What's my purpose on this quest?" I asked her as she stopped circling the table. She turned to face me.

"You have extended knowledge of the quest and you hold the outcome in your hands. If you are to join the dwarves, you must ensure that nothing

bad happens to them."

"OK, will I ever return home?" I ask.

"That all depends, Miss Holmes, on your actions." Lady Galadriel disappeared.

_God, I need you now more than ever. I'm stuck in Middle Earth._

**Please drop a review into the box at the bottom before you leave! Leave comments, questions, and suggestions! Who would you like Katie to slowly fall in love with as the journey goes on? Leave an answer in the box below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! I am back with yet another chapter! I want to thank those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I cannot thank you enough! **

I returned to my room and found a new pair of clothes along with a note sitting on the bed. I picked up the note and read:

_Miss Holmes,_

_ I picked up an outfit for you as you were speaking with Lady Galadriel. I suggest you dress as quick as possible and meet me in the courtyard._

I looked at the clothes on the bed then back down at the note. I placed the note on the nightstand and undressed. I dressed into fresh white

leggings, a forest green kirtle and a dark brown belt. Míreth aided me with the armor, chestplate and hip armor. I pulled on light brown arm guards

and green fingerless gloves. I pulled on dark green lace-up boots before lifting my satchel strap over my head and let the satchel itself holding my

belongings rest against the cold armor.

I arrived in the courtyard to see two horses standing behind a tall man clad in grey beside a tall elf. I approached slowly as not to startle the horses.

"You will need these in order to survive." Lord Elrond spoke, pulling a belt from behind him holding a sword. He pulled a bow and quiver full of silver

arrows from behind him with the other hand. I clipped the belt and quiver around my waist and swung the bow over my shoulder.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"You're welcome, Miss Holmes."

I mounted a tall, dark horse and waited for Gandalf to mount the pure white horse. He mounted and glanced over at me before we gently patted the

side of our horses with our shoes and started our little journey.

"Gandalf, where are you leading me?" I ask as we ride beside each other.

"I'm taking a detour- the mountains are far too dangerous for a woman who holds no knowledge of fighting." He answered calmly. I glared at him

before setting my eyes back onto the path. We emerged in the valley and stopped our horses for a moment, observing the rocky plains before us.

"Your horse will take you to where you need to go!" Gandalf called before turning around.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my eyes widening with fear.

"I have served as your escort and now I must return to Imaldris and follow the mountain pass." He answered, turning his horse to the side for a

moment.

"What if something goes wrong? I've never used a sword in my life!" I cried out.

"I hope you never have to but if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf turned and left, leaving those words to linger in the air. I huffed as I turned back in the saddle, looking back over the plains.

"Alright, let's go." I gently patted him in the side with my shoe and off we went, galloping across the plains.

Hours passed as the sun had set before I reached the destination. I stopped the pony far from the area and observed the area. The dwarves hid in

trees as the Orcs approached them. I quickly pulled my bow from my back and loaded it with an arrow. I aimed for an Orcs head. I released the arrow

and watched as it whizzed through the air, embedding itself into an Orcs skull. I squealed before loading my bow with another arrow. I aimed the

arrow at another Orc but as I went to release the arrow, A warg threw me from the saddle knocking my bow from my hands. I pushed myself up and

groaned as the warg crawled closer toward me. I unsheathed the sword slowly and watched as he launched himself in the air. I leaned forward and

closed my eyes, praying to God this worked. I heard a small whimper and opened my eyes to see the Warg sitting on my sword, black blood pouring

from its chest. I felt tears spring in my eyes as I lifted myself of the ground and kicked the warg off my sword. I turned to see Thorin lying on the

ground, unconscious. I watched as a Orc approached, ready to behead the fallen king. I ran toward Thorin and placed myself in front of him, sword

raised in defense.

"Foolish girl…" The Orce growled, a devilish smirk dancing upon his lips. I shuddered as his approached, raising his mace. I closed my eyes and hoped

for the best before opening my eyes.

The little hobbit stood before me, his little sword pushing deep inside the Orc's mid-section. I gasped as the dwarves rushed into battle, shouting

battle-cries. I jumped in with them, trying to get every hit I could without getting hurt. I felt something scratch at my face, knocking me backwards. I

looked up to the sky for a moment to see eagles swooping down to save us. I felt a hand grip onto each arm and lift me up. I looked over to see Fili

and Kili standing beside me as the Orcs closed in on us. All of the sudden, a eagle lifted us into the air with it's massive claws and dropped us onto

another eagle's fluffy, brown back.

"Are you alright?" The younger of the two asked, his fingers lightly going over the scratch. I winced and watched as he quickly withdrew his hand from

the scratch. We flew in silence with the exception of Fili calling out to his uncle. We landed on the Carrock and Fili, Kili and I slid off the eagle and met

up with the others. I walk over to Bilbo and sheathe my sword.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." I thank him.

"Y-You're welcome." He smiled back up at me and I giggled.

"Thorin! Thorin." Gandalf called as his slid off the eagle's neck. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. Thorin's eyes flutter

open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly.

"The halfling?"

"It's all right, Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf assured the king.

"The girl?"

"She's fine, she and Bilbo saved you." Gandalf nodded.

Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

"What were you two doing? You two nearly got yourself killed! Bilbo, did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild

and that you had no place amongst us?" I watch as Thorin advances until he is face with Bilbo and I.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin grabs us both and embraces us deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the

back. Bilbo and I break the hug and look up at Thorin.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin whispered to Bilbo.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." As everyone chuckles, the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin

looks beyond Bilbo and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" In the distance, on the horizon, we see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home." A bird cheeps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." More birdsong is heard.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." We look on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind us.

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter! I cannot believe I've wrote two for this fic and one for the other fic in one day! I am so happy! I'd like to thank all the viewers! Please, please, please... review, favorite and follow. It would mean the world to me.**

Night

Bilbo and I peek over some rocks on a high ledge and watch Azog and his Warg Scouts running along a ridge-line not far away, occasionally stopping

to smell the air in their pursuit of the Company. Not finding anything, they continue on their way. Suddenly, Bilbo hears a snarl from the side, and

ducks behind the rocks, pulling me down with him.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Shh!" He peeks out and sees a large bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling softly. We sneak away as the bear roars. Bilbo and I

make our way down the rocks to where the dwarves and Gandalf are waiting to hear Bilbo's spy report.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin, the biggest (muscle wise) of all the dwarves ask us.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo answered, glancing over at me.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, taking a step forward.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." I answered, nodding to Bilbo.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf growled.

"No, that's not it." Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that

no one is hearing him out.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." The dwarves look worried and I roll my eyes.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye..." Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf.

"Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger." I nod.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur turns to Gandalf, worried. Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

"I say we double back." Bofur suggested.

"No, we'll get run down by Orcs and I don't think we want that again." I told him.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf looked on.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked, turning to the old wizard.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." The dwarves looks at each other in dismay.

"What choice do we have?" A roar splits the night behind us; it is the bear.

"None." Gandalf quickly answers.

We run through plains and across streams. I run like hell as the Orcs chase after us.

"Come on!" Gandalf calls to us. As we run through a forest, Azog and his Orcs are racing through the forest too. I was so focused on getting to the

house I didn't realize the rock in my way. I tripped and slid at least 3 feet, my face grazing the hard surface.

"Katie!" I heard someone call and looked up to see Bilbo running toward me.

"Bilbo, go! I'll be fine!" I called out to him, waving him off. I watched as he turned and ran for his life. I pushed myself off the ground and turned to

see the bear running toward me. I screamed and jumped out of the way just in time as he ran for the house. I crawled over to a tree and leaned

against it, praying for a miracle.

Hours passed and the moon rose to be my only light source. My ankle, either slightly injured or broken, hurt. I tried to put pressure on the foot but it

hurt, no matter the pressure. I felt my eyes slowly close as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke at least an hour or two before dawn. I shivered as the cold bit at my skin.

"Pup, you are injured and cold." A voice emerged from the darkness. I gasped, placing a hand on the hilt of my sword. A tall man emerged from the

darkness, wearing nothing but trousers. His dark brown mane flowed down his back, untamed. His face was covered with hair and dirt.

"I am Beorn, a friend to Gandalf. I am not here to hurt you but help you." He informed me. I slowly removed my hand from the hilt of my sword and

looked up at him. He bends down and lifts me up into his arms, holding me up against his chest. Beorn carries me back to his house and all of the

dwarves are asleep. He places me down on his bed and pulls the heavy covers over me as I fall asleep.

_"Where did you find her?"_

_"The woods, freezing to death."_

_"She's alright, right?"_

_"Her scratch will remain as a scar but her ankle will heal in time. She almost died out there in the cold."_

I woke up, looking around the room for a minute or so before groaning. I pushed myself up and slowly threw the covers off of my body. My ankle was

wrapped in a bandage and I felt something weird on my face. I grabbed the hand-held mirror on the nightstand and lifted it in front of my face. The

dried blood was gone, replaced with a scar. My hand wandered over the scar for a minute before placing the mirror back on the nightstand. I heard

the door click open and watched as Beorn entered the room.

"Good morning, Katie." He greeted.

"Good morning, Beorn." I returned the greeting. Wait, how does he know my name? Damn dwarves.

"The dwarves left less than half an hour ago insisting that you remain here and heal."

"No, I will follow them." I swung my legs out of bed and prepared to leave. I clipped my belt around my waist and swung my satchel over my neck. I

pulled on my boots, lacing them up to the top.

"Why do you insist on following them, pup?" Beorn asked, his arms still crossed against his chest.

"I'm the protector, it's my duty." I stood and left the room, walking toward the kitchen. I grabbed a few biscuits and fruit before I

left.

"Pup!" Beorn called out to me, causing me to turn. He approached with a white horse with midnight black hooves.

"Pup, this is the fastest horse in the stables." He informs me.

"Thank you, Beorn… for everything." I smile as I mount the horse.

"Ride toward Mirkwood but do not take her within the dark forest. Let her go before you enter the dark forest." He ordered me to which I nodded. He

patted the horse and we were off toward Mirkwood.

I kept to the promise and let the horse go once at the edge of Mirkwood. I dismounted and told her to return home as her keeper ordered. I turned

back to Mirkwood and sighed.

"Good morning, Mirkwood." I mumbled.

**Katie has accepted her duty as protector of the dwarves and quest. Does anyone get the reference at the end? Good morning, Vietnam!**

**Please, please, please... review, favorite and follow. It would mean the world to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to a laaaaaaaaaaaate overdue chapter! The lock-down was not a drill as the faculty and staff tried to tell us so it took me a bit longer to believe I survived what could have been a school shooting. I want to thank you all for bearing with me and being patient. I will try and update my other in-progress fic as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

I walked through the dark forest, the dead leaves crunching beneath my feet. I observed my surrounding for signs of trouble but there was none. I was walking, trying to remain to the path when I noticed lights farther ahead. I shook it off, thinking of it as a hallucination.

"C'mon guys. Where are you bastards?" I muttered, looking down for a moment. I looked back up to see a female elf holding up her loaded bow, the arrow tip pressing against my scar, causing me to stop in my place.

"What is a foolish human doing here?" The she-elf growled.

"My business is no concern to you, she-elf." I pushed her bow slightly to the left so the tip of the arrow was no longer resting on my skin. She grabbed both of my hands and wrapped them behind my back.

"Let me go!" I shout, struggling against her grip. She stood behind me, her hands gripping tightly on my wrist as she pushed me forward. Soon enough, we arrived at a palace and walked to the throne room. The she-elf pushed me down onto my knees.

Damn you, she-elf.

"King Thranduil, I found a stray woman in the forest." The she-elf explained with a proud smile.

"Leave us." The king ordered as I glared up at him.

"What is your name?" The king asked, standing up from his throne. I sat in silence, looking up at him with a menacing glare.

"I will make a deal with you." The king spoke, pouring a fine wine into a glass.

"I'm sorry, I don't make deals with dipshits." I growled, causing him to stop pouring the wine. He turned to face me, a evil smirk playing on his face.

"Tauriel, take her to dungeons." The king growled, slamming the cup on the table as the she-elf reappeared, lifting me off the ground. She pushed me to a hall deep within the forest castle.

"Katie!" I heard several dwarves call out to me and I reached out to them. Tauriel stopped at a cell beside Kili's and threw me inside before slamming the cell door shut and locking it with a special key.

"Damn." I whispered, walking to the bars and sliding down beside them.

"Katie, are you alright?" I heard Kili's voice from the cell beside mine.

"I'm alright, the she-brat pushed me around a little but I'm fine." I answered, leaning against the wall beside the cell door.

"Haha, that's good. I mean-that's good that y-you are alright, not that she pushed you around." Kili quickly added at the end.

"I am sorry I failed you, failed you all. I was assigned to protect you, to make sure this quest was successful." I sighed. I heard multiple dwarves answer this time.

"Lassie, you didn't fail us. You tried your best, didn't you?" Balin laughed form a few cells down the hall.

"We're all together, in one piece, that's all that matters." Kili spoke up. I let out a small chuckle as I rested my arm on my risen knee.

Please, that's not all that matters.

"Kili, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking that is..." I trailed off.

"Miss Katie, I am 79." He answered with pride.

"How old would you be in human years?" I ask, my head resting against the cold wall. It was quiet for a moment until he spoke.

"I'd say 23-25, rather young. I'm about your age!" Kili laughed.

"Indeed, in human years that is." I smiled. I drifted off, thinking about Earth and my family. I soon fell asleep, the only thing keeping me company was my thoughts.

_I lay under a shady tree in a field of beautiful green grass. I propped myself up on my elbows and noticed two figures standing before me._

_"I am Aulë and this is my wife, Yavanna." The tall man introduced himself and his wife. I quickly stood, wiping non-existent dirt from my clothing._

_"I am Katie Holmes, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Katie Holmes of Earth, your presence here can change the fate of any man who crosses your path." Aulë explained to me._

_"How will I return home?" I ask._

_"You have a year and a half, do not make permanent bonds with anyone. If you do wish to remain in Middle Earth, you must have something that will lock you into the system, something that will show us you do not have a reason to return home." The two spirits faded as the ground beneath me crumbled as I screamed._

I woke up screaming as I heard the cell door swing open and someone run inside. The person knelt before me, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Katie, it's Kili." The dwarf whispered, rubbing my shoulders.

"Kili?" I asked, looking up. Kili was there, knelt before me with a look of concern swimming in his eyes. I fell toward him, crying even harder into his tunic.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here, I always will be." He whispered, one hand around my waist, the other placed gently on the back of my head.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
